Typically, an LED used for a vehicle headlamp and a lighting power source for controlling the lighting of the LED are independently provided on left and right sides of the front of a vehicle. Therefore, because of the individual differences of the lighting power sources, in an arrangement such that it is perceived that left and right LEDs light with a time difference, a driver of the vehicle or an observer of the illumination light may have a strange or unpleasant feeling. The strange feeling reduces the quality of emission as a headlamp.
An example for solving this problem includes the one for lighting LEDs for left and right headlamps with a single lighting power source (Patent Document 1).